jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park III
The neutrality of this article is disputed. Jurassic Park III, or JP3 for short, is possibly the least-apreciated by fans addition to the Jurassic Park universe. It is criticized by many, because it was not directed by Steven Spielburg, its music was not composed by John Williams, and many other reasons. The main reasons were it not having a fluid plot, an inaccurate portrayal of the featured Spinosaurus, and the said new addition's seemingly unfair slaughtering of the Tyrannosaurus, the crowd favorite since the original film. All reasons will be stated on this page. The following is a ________________________ He devoted his entire life to the study of Dinosaurs, but he never imagined he’d have to be face-to-face with them…again. One of the world’s foremost paleontologists, Dr. Alan Grant (Sam Neill) was extremely skeptical eight years ago when he accepted an invitation from industrialist John Hammond. Hoping to gain Grant’s endorsement, Hammond had offered the scientist and several colleagues a preview tour of his company InGen’s latest brainchild, a unique tourist attraction located on Isla Nublar, a remote island located near Costa Rica. Unlike anything the modern world had ever seen, Jurassic Park would allow visitors to interact with genetically engineered dinosaurs. But for everyone who accompanied Hammond on the fateful trip, the experience quickly turned into a terrifying nightmare as the cloned Velociraptors, T-rexes and other prehistoric creatures claimed the would-be amusement park as their own. Narrowly escaping death, Grant was determined to put the incident behind him. Although personally shaken, his commitment to the study of dinosaurs remained firmly intact. Eight years later, InGen’s debacle as well as the political and economic climate have taken their toll in the area of dinosaur research, as public and private funding are becoming increasingly extinct. Desperate to fund research for his new theory of Velociraptor intelligence, Grant is particularly vulnerable when "wealthy adventurer" Paul Kirby (William H. Macy) and his wife Amanda Kirby (Téa Leoni) approach him with a proposition. They will open their checkbook to him if he will accompany them on an aerial tour of Isla Sorna, a second InGen site. 75 miles fromIsla Nublar, this quarantined island has become both a primordial breeding ground for John Hammond's creations and a magnet for thrill-seekers eager to encounter them. Accompanied by his protégé Billy Brennan (Alessandro Nivola), Grant suspects that something’s not right when the pilot, Udesky (Michael Jeter) prepares to actually land on the island. Among the other visitors to the island are M.B. Nash (Bruce A. Young) and Cooper. Angry and alarmed, Grant begins to protest when out of nowhere an enormous creature appears in the path of the plane, forcing it to crash into the jungle treetops. Once again stranded on an island inhabited by genetically cloned dinosaurs, Grant finally discovers his deceptive hosts’ true reason for inviting him on this journey. This excursion was never intended to simply be an aerial tour but, in fact, a search and rescue mission. The Kirbys are actually a middle class, divorced couple reunited for the sole purpose of finding their 14-year-old son Eric Kirby (Trevor Morgan), who disappeared while vacationing with Amanda’s boyfriend. Aware of Grant’s prior trip to Jurassic Park as well as his current financial hardship, the couple desperately concocted this elaborate scheme hoping to find an experienced guide to lead them to their child. But they overlooked the fact that Grant’s prior visit was to Isla Nublar, not Isla Sorna. Now, as they attempt to locate Eric and find a way to escape with their lives, the marooned group must encounter terrifying new creatures undisclosed by InGen, including the massive Spinosaurus, which can hunt both on land and underwater, and the flying Pteranodons. And Dr. Alan Grant is forced to learn the dreadful implications of his Velociraptor intelligence theory firsthand. Universal Pictures and Amblin Entertainment present Jurassic Park III, which continues the adventure that began with Jurassic Park and The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Joe Johnston, who first collaborated with Steven Spielberg on Raiders of the Lost Ark, directs. Kathleen Kennedy and Larry Franco are the producers and Spielberg is executive producer. The film stars Sam Neill, William H. Macy , Téa Leoni, Alessandro Nivola, Trevor Morgan, Michael Jeter, John Diehl, Bruce A. Young and Mark Harelik, with Laura Dern making a special appearance as Dr. Ellie Sattler. Based on characters created by Michael Crichton, Jurassic Park III was written by Peter Buchman and Alexander Payne Category:Movies